Death Of A Friendship
by Stormie Nikita
Summary: Jake and Chance fall out


Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron

" Death Of A Friendship"

By:

Stormy Denise

Three Weeks after "Crash Of Faith":

Chance growled as he slammed the door of his tracker. Jake was nearby with Winter, Jake jumped when he heard the slam. Winter raised an eyebrow as Chance came towards them.

" Enjoy your vacation Jake?" Chance growled. Oh I forgot. How was your Fuckin' rehab?"

" Chance I'm sorry," Jake stuttered.

He growled loudly, " So am I, you're an insult to my intelligence and my friendship," he said

" It isn't hard to insult your intelligence. There's barely anything there in the first place," Winter 

cracked.

Chance punched the garage door near Winter's head. She flinched when his fist pasted her cheek.

" Do you have a backbone to match that nasty tart tongue of yours?" Chance asked, nearly growling.

" Chance go cool off," Jake said.

He stared at Jake, giving him a look that would burn Jake to a crisp if looks could burn things.

" You shouldn't off sabotaged the Turbo Kat. I would be a hellvua better mood if you didn't," Chance said.

" I didn't do anything to the jet," Jake lied.

" Then who did? The Tooth Fairy??" Chance growled.

" I can't say," Jake lied.

" Stop lying Jake, tell him the truth," Winter said.

" O.k. I did. So what, it was just a test," Jake said.

" I'm sorry to disappoint you Winter. But without Jake's knowledge I put a device of my own in the jet. Which would make any sabotage type device to make the original worse. Like a amplifer you could say," Chance said.

" Your still dumb," Winter said.

" Not so," Chance said. " It only works on Jake's sabotaging devices."

" Shit," Jake mumbled.

" See," Chance said getting into Jake's face. " I'm not as dumb as you and Winter thought. Actually I have the same amount of intelligence you do, maybe more. So keep telling yourself that your smarter, sooner or later you've start believing it."

Jake gritted his teeth.

" That's it, get mad, I dare ya," Chance said.

" Chance stop it!" Another she-kat yelled.

He turned around to see Turri, who stood with Sabrina.

" I didn't expect you back so soon," Chance said.

" We had a quick visit," Sabrina said as she looked at Jake and Winter.

" I'll see you at dinner tonight Sabrina," Turri said.

" Sure maybe then I can break the news to him," Sabrina said.

" We'll figure something out," Turri said.

She and Sabrina hugged then Sabrina drove off in her blue car. Turri glared at Jake and Winter. Chance looked at Turri.

" Get inside," Turri growled.

" But," Chance protested.

She hissed and pushed him inside the open office door. She slammed the door shut. He cursed loudly. Jake and Winter got into her car and drove off. Chance rubbed his shoulder as Turri sat on top of the desk.

" Chance can't you see that he's testing you? He's trying to piss you off, hoping you'll snap and kick he crap out off him," she said.

" I knew that. I'm pushing his buttons back. Do you actually think that I'm mad at him? This is cracking me up," he said.

" But I thought," she stuttered.

Chance pulled her to him and sighed.

" I have a better grip on my anger then it seems," he said.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

" So, what did the doctor have to say about Sabrina?" he asked.

" Our feelings were right, she's eight weeks pregnant," she said.

" Amazing," he said.

" You know what they say ' Great Minds Think A like' " she said.

" Now that's scary," he joked.

" He He," she said.

" So what was Sabrina upset about?" Chance asked.

" Well, she and Ulysses just patched everything up and she's afraid that history will repeat itself," Turri said.

" She worries too much," he said.

" Do I?" she asked.

" You? No, of course not," Chance said.

" Will you do me a huge favor?" She asked.

" My hula skirt got burned in the dryer," he said.

" No. Not that. See Ul has learned from Sabrina about you. She let it slip out that I've been seeing you."

" How much has she told him?"

" Not too much."

" Cool."

" Will you come with me to the dinner? They expected me to bring you."

" Peachy. What's the dress code?"

" Casual."

" O.k. So when, where and what don't I say?"

" 7:00, @ Sabrina's place. So how's fatherhood before he knows."

" I'm blonde but not completely stupid."

" I'm keeping my comment to myself."

" You better or I'll bit your arm."

" Yea, right you wouldn't dare hurt me."

Chance snapped his teeth near her arm. She smirked.

" Funny," she said. " Real Funny."

" Don't ya know it," Chance said.

" Of course," she said.

Turri got out of his embrace and sat down onto the desk.

" So," he said.

" Have you thought about why Jake's so rude now? It could be me or something I'm not seeing," Turri said.

" He's been using drugs lately. I found some in his room," Chance said.

" Hard Time?" Turri asked.

" Yup," Chance said.

" Oh God," she mumbled. " How long do you think he's been using?"

" I don't know, mainly because I don't really know him," he said.

" You've been his friend since 1989," Turri said.

" Maybe, but there's always those things that he's never voiced."

" Like what?"

" His father Corbin. He's been missing ever since Jake was a 'teen. What I know is he didn't treat Jake too well. He used to beat Jake to the point that Jake was too scared to cry, let alone speak."

" How'd you find out?"

" By accident. Jake keeps a journal. I stumbled onto it late one night. I didn't read too far, just his kitten hood."

" O.K."

" Listen you better get home."

She slid off the desk and put her hands on her hips.

" You think that I can't hold my own do ya?" Turri asked.

" It's not that. Just well, I dunno," he said.

" I can manage. I'll just get my suit and Viola!" she said.

" Alright," he said. 

A few moments later Chance and Turri were working on the tow truck engine. They were so busy that they didn't see Callie and Jonathan drive in. They stepped towards the tow truck. Callie put her left arm around Turri's shoulder. Turri hit her head on the hood.

" Damn it!" Turri groaned. " Oh hi Jon, Callie."

She rubbed her aching head and looked at them.

" Have you ever been a Maid Of Honur?" Callie asked.

Turri raised an oil-speckled eyebrow.

" What?" She asked.

" Maid of Honur," Callie said.

" You¼ You and Jonnie?" She studdered.

" Yea, I proposed last week," Jonathan said.

" Congrats," Chance said. " I'd shake your hand but I don't wanna get oil all over them."

" It's the thought that counts," Jonathan said.

Callie showed Turri the one carat engagment ring.

" I feel sorry for the Iceberg it came off of," Turri said, teasing them.

" Will you do it?" Callie asked.

Turri looked at Chance, who shrugged.

" Sure who's the Best Kat?" Turri asked.

Jon smirked and put his arm around Chance's shoulders.

" You got to be joking, you barely know me," Chance said.

" Well Callie has told me plenty about you. So I feel like I know you like a brother or something," Jon said.

Turri pouted at Chance, who thought she looked so damn cute doing so.

" Alright," he said.

" Great it's in three months," Callie said.

" Keen," Turri said. " When are you going dress shopping?"

" Next Saturday," Callie said.

" Sounds good," Turri said.

Callie and Jon walked to their car and drove off. Turri snickered lightly as Chance leaned against the garage wall. Turri walked to him, he smirked.

" We look like twins," he said.

Turri looked at his overalls then at hers. Both the same way and just as dirty.

" I thought that Callie and Jon would never get along," Chance said.

" There's always that slight chance, Chance," Turri said.

" Funny, like us right?" he asked.

" I don't know about that," she said, thinking. " We've only been together for like a month. So I really don't know."

" Or so you think," he said. " Where and when should I meet you?"

" They want us there @7:00, so, I say meet me there at the mini-mansion they're working on," she said.

" The one on Stenen Hill?" he asked.

" Yup," she said.

" The place seems like him," He said.

" Let me guess attic full of spider webs?" She asked.

" Yeah," he said.

Later:

Chance straightened his jacket as Turri used the antique brass knocker on the door. The door was thick oak and very beautiful. Ulysses opened the door and Chance jumped.

" Time to switch to de-caff Chance," Ulysses said.

" Y¼ Yea," Chance said.

Turri took his hand and smiled. They walked in and Chance whistled as he looked around.

" Nice place," he said.

" At the moment maybe," Ulysses said. " We still have a lot more to do here."

They followed him into the large kitchen. Chance and Turri leaned against a large oak table.

" Looking for any help?" Chance asked.

Ulysses raised an eyebrow.

" I'm shocked. Here I am the kat who kicked you off the force. Don't you feel just a tad bit uncomfortable around me?" he asked.

" Some but it's easier here then back home with Jake," Chance said.

" How is he anyways?" Ulysses asked.

" Rather not say," Chance said.

Turri went over and started to help Sabrina at the stove.

" Come on Chance, I'll give you the tour," Ulysses said.

" Sure," Chance said.

They walked out of the kitchen. Once they did Sabrina looked at Turri.

" He knew," she said.

" How?" Turri asked.

" He had the Clinic call him when my results came back," Sabrina said.

" What did he think?" Turri asked.

" He hugged me tightly and told me how much he loved me," Sabrina said.

" How sweet," Turri said.

" Yeah, He's the sweetest guy once you get to know him," she said.

With Ulysses and Chance:

Chance ran his hand along the beautifully carved door. Ulysses smiled.

" Sabbie and I are making this place look like it did when it was built," he said.

" I think it looks great," Chance said.

" Yeah but the kitten may set us back a little," Ulysses said.

" I thought you didn't know," Chance said.

" I have connections Chance," Ulysses said.

Much later that night:

Chance unlocked the door to his new apartment, Pulling Turri gently by her small hands. Her eyes closed.

" Can I open them yet?" she asked.

" Not yet," he said.

He closed the door and put her facing a large bay window seat. The view of the City from the top floor apartment was amazing.

" Now you can," he said.

She opened her eyes and a gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She sat onto the window seat and gazed out. He sat down near her. She noticed several boxes of his things scattered about.

" This is a great apartment," she said looking around.

" Maybe, but it's too spacious for just little ol' me," he said.

" Get a room mate or something," she said.

" I already have one in mind," he said looking at her.

She looked at him, then a scared look appeared on her face.

" You've got to be joking," she said.

" No I'm not. I've thought about it and I see you as the best one I could have," he said.

" How could you afford this place?" she asked getting up and looking around.

The place had all the adds of a very nice condo, fireplace, large balconey, stained glass window and others she knew that would be amazing.

" I never told you about the War Bonds my father had did I?" he asked.

" No," she said. " What about them?"

" Well he gave me all the ones he bought during Mega War 1. I guess you can say I'm only working in the Salvage Yard for my appearance," he said.

She nodded, " So um your just there cuz you enjoy it?" she asked.

" Oh yeah. I love working there," he said.

She nodded again and started to walk about. He got up and followed her almost pinning her to the wall.

" What's your answer?" He asked putting his arms around her.

She looked up at him and nervously smiled, " Alright, but we gotta come up with some guidelines," she said.

" Okay," Chance said, " Like what?"

" No funny stuff, as in 'accidently' walking into the bathroom when I just pull back the shower curtain after taking a shower," she said.

" Darn there goes my highlight of this arrangement," he said.

" Funny," she said.

" You got the same rule, even though I'm the one who used to sit in the living room watching TV in my boxers," Chance said.

" Uh,¼ Nevermind," she said giggling.

" Let me guess you could imagine me doing that?" he asked.

" Well, yes, like watching Scaredy Kats and eating nachoes while your in you boxers," she said.

" That's my Saturday morning routine," he said.

" Oh Gawd!" she exclaimed laughing wildly. " You're going to laugh at this."

" Try me," he said.

She shook her head still laughing, " Saturday morning I wake up, shower and sit on the couch eating nachoes while I'm still in a towel," she said.

It was his turn to laugh," Jesus Turri you get out much?" he said laughing.

After three minutes of laughing they both stopped.

" I can help you un pack your things," she said.

" Sure why not," he said letting her go.

Turri frowned, she felt lonely once he did so. That bugged her some. They might of confessed that they were falling in Love but she felt there was something he was hiding. They started to unpack his things. As Turri began to hang up his shirts into the closet she jumped as a bolt of lighting went off. Chance smirked.

" Don't like lighting?" he asked.

" Not really," she said. " I just was caught off guard."

She hung up all his shirts noticing it only took up 2/3's of the closet. She shrugged and helped him put various books and such on a large book shelf that covered one wall. Chance made the large king size bed and sat on it and gave out a tired sigh. She kept on putting the books away.

" I have a personal question for you Turri," he said.

She looked at him and sat down, leaning her body against one wide post on the four post bed.

" Alright," she said looking at him, " what is it?"

Chance swallowed sitting back onto the several pillows that covered the head board.

" Who's Donven?" he asked.

Turri covered her mouth as she let out a muffled cry. Some tears came down her cheeks and she got up quickly pacing.

" Chance I don't want to talk about it," she cried.

He got up from the bed and put his arms around her as she began to cry loudly. The rain seemed to mix in with her weeping.

" But I have to, because sooner or later I have to tell you what he did," she said. " Because what it involves."

" I'm here," he said.

She swallowed and sniffled, " I was barely eighteen," she started. " It was at a party, he put something in my drink. I¼ .I didn't know he did it. Then he led me upstairs to a rec room, he then¼ Oh God," she cried.

Chance hugged her tightly and felt the anger rise in his chest. This Donven was arrested just last year on several counts of rape. Donven had listed her as one of his victims. Chance didn't want to believe it.

" Shhh," he said hugging her warmly and putting his chin on the top of her head. " It's something that couldn't be helped. He's gone now Turri. He can't hurt you anymore. Besides I'm not like him."

" I know," she said still crying. " You're not with me for that, you're too caring to do that sorta thing."

His heart melted at that. She wouldn't even say such a thing before, so it seems now things have changed. She let him know something that happened to her so long ago. He looked outside and smiled.

" Hey wanna go outside?" he asked pointing to the balconey.

" It's pouring rain Chance!" she exclaimed.

" So?" he asked. " I'm going to cheer you up."

" You can't be serious!" she said.

He let her go and started to remove his shoes. He pointed to hers, she shrugged and bent down untying them and putting them near the door. He pulled open the doors and the curtains waved in the wind like wings. Turri followed him outside and the rain hit them lightly. She laughed and spun around her arms out. Chance was laughing, he never liked rain, In fact he hated large bodies of water. But here he is in what he hated. But he didn't hate it. In fact he pulled her to him and she looked at him smiling, Her wet hair laying flat along side her ears. His did the same, she put her arms around his neck and he smiled.

" I know you hate water," she said.

" Maybe," he said. " But I can't think of it at this moment."

" What are you thinking about?" she asked.

" Trust me, you don't wanna know," he admitted.

She laughed, " Have you ever seen that weird video from that Ricky McMartin?" she asked.

" Yeah Livin' La Via Loca?" he asked, he looked at her. " You aren't serious."

She smiled, " Time to see how good your memory of it is," she said letting go of him

.

She began to take off the wet cardigan she wore, shaking it and throwing it onto the floor dancing a perfect clone of the rain dancers. She whipped her head around making the water form her hair fly out like a springler. Chance pulled her to him and impersonated how Ricky danced holding her closely. Once done they looked at each other and she looked up at him. He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss that stole her breath. She had to blink a few times to regain her vision.

" Um, we're going to catch a cold out here," she said out of breath.

" Yeah, let's go inside, before we get hit by lightening," he said the same way.

They walked inside turning out all the lights and pulling the door shut.

The Following Day:

Callie sat with Sabrina.

" Where is she?" Callie asked.

" Relax Callie, she'll be here. She said she would," Sabrina said straching an itch on her stomach.

Callie then spotted Turri running down the Mall walkway. She wore a pair of baggy khaki's and a tight gray v-neck short sleeve shirt. Callie reconized the khaki's. They were Chance's.

" Hey sleepy head," Sabrina said smirking.

Turri sat down with a silent protest.

" Sorry I had a long night," she said.

Sabrina smirked, " Tell Chance to let you borrow some smaller khaki's next time," she said.

Turri blushed brightly, " I overslept!" she exclaimed.

" Right," Callie said. " Welcome to the 90's."

Turri wimpered and put her face into her hands, " I hoped you guys wouldn't notice," she said.

" Too late," Sabrina said.

Turri got up and adjusted the belt she wore, " Okay.. I'm going by a new name now," she said.

" What's that?" Callie asked. 

" Storm," Turri said.

Sabrina nodded," Sounds like you," she said. " Stormie."

" Hey it's a start," Stormie said.

" Come on 'Stormie'," Callie said. " We got shopping to do."

Chance wiped his forehead with a rag. Jake tapped him on the shoulder. Chance looked over at him.

" Hey Jake," he said.

" I got a bone to pick with you," Jake said.

" Oh do you now?" Chance asked.

" Yeah I resent the fact you kicked me out. I came up with this Swat Kat shit and this's how you repay me?" Jake asked.

" First of all Jake, I am the one in charge! Yeah you came up with the Whole Swat Kat crud, but the decision stays. Your addictions and such are getting out of hand. I've tried to ingore them but they're getting in the way of your proformance," Chance said.

" Get off it Chance! Deal with it! YOU get drunk as much as I do!" Jake yelled.

" I get drunk three times a year Jake! Not three dozen times a damn week!" Chance yelled back.

" You and I used to be so close! That bitch Turri has been getting in the way. She's trouble Chance I know it," Jake yelled.

" She isn't causing the problem, you are," Chance said calmly. " And she isn't a wench as you put it."

" Yeah right you only think that cuz she slept with you last night," Jake said icily.

" You little shit," Chance growled.

Jake popped his knuckles, " Amazing how good my lock picking skills have become," he said with an evil smile. Chance clenched his fists tightly, making blood seep from his palms. He could feel his claws dig into his palm. Jake got into his face.

" To say the truth for someone who's as inexperienced as Turri she sure knew too much," Jake said.

" She goes by Stormie now," Chance said.

" Don't split hairs with me Chance, " Jake hissed.

" What are you trying to prove?" Chance asked.

" I find it unnerving that you went back on your word with her," Jake said.

" When did you make it your biz to control my life?" Chance asked.

" First of all I find Storm a threat and I don't like threats. Sooner or later she will get what she deserves, one and for all," Jake said.

" Are you threatening to kill her or beat her up?" he asked.

" Like I'd tell you," Jake said walking out of the hanger.

Chance gave the punching bag a kick so hard it was sent flying across the hanger and hit the wall. It busted sending saw dust all over the place. He picked it back up and re-hooked it with a sigh. He looked at his watch and gasped. He ran to the phone and dialed Stormie's cell phone number. She answered on the second ring.

" Hello?" Stormie asked.

" Hey sweetie," Chance said.

" Hey, what's up?" she asked.

" Just thought I'd give you a ring, you still coming down?" Chance asked.

" Yeah."

" Okay I'll meet you outside then in like a few minutes."

" I'm driving Babe."

" What? How?"

" Marvels of the device called the cell phone. I'm like three minutes away. Got my stuff with me."

" Stellar. See you in a few."

" Think we can repeat the other night's events?"

" I'll think about it."

" See you later Baby."

With that she hung up. Chance showered and changed clothes and started to make his way upstairs when the Emergency band kicked on.

" All ER Units we have a collison on the corner of Dearen and Main, We have a possible casuality," it said.

" SHIT!" Chance barked.

He jumped onto his black cycle and sped out of the hanger, wearing his g-suit. The last thing he wanted was for someone to die. He found the accident, and his jaw dropped. He saw Stormie's purple Tracker totaled against an electrical pole alongside a small Enforcer cruiser. He stopped his cycle and ran to the scene. Lt. Steel stopped him.

" Enforcers only," he hissed.

" Out of my way Steel!" T-Bone hissed.

Steel hissed and let T-Bone pass. Feral and a Medic was busy working on getting Stormie out of her car. T-Bone swallowed and nodded to Feral, who moved over to let him help. T-Bone took hold of the door and swallowed hard, Feral did the same. The three pulled the door off like it a piece of dry skin. Stormie was bleeding badly. T-Bone thought how ironic it was that she was always having car accidents. T-Bone pulled her gently out. She looked at him, eyes stained with blood. She coughed and blood dripped down her chin.

" Here let's get her on the strecher," T-Bone said.

They did, Stormie wouldn't let his hand go. T-Bone looked at her.

" Thank you," she said, " Thank you very much."

For some reason he couldn't let her bloody hand go. But he had to. She struggled to see him as they closed the doors. T-Bone sighed and Feral patted his shoulder.

" Let's just hope she's going to be alright," Feral said.

" Yeah, I'm sure her boyfriend is worried," Steel said in a mocking tone.

T-Bone hissed and looked at him, " What kind of dumb ass statement is that?" he asked.

" I'm simply stating the facts," he said.

" I'll 'state the facts' all over your fucking face!" T-Bone barked.

****

To Be Contunited.


End file.
